Shipped Away
by 2roxyrox2
Summary: An idiotic prank causes a relaxing cruise ship to sink. Luckily for some passengers, they wash up on a nearby island. Ally, Austin, Trish, and Dez all end up on the same side with no signs of any other people. They all have to rely on each other to survive and find help. Will they find help before it's too late? Auslly Rated T just to be safe
1. Ships & Sinking

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Austin & Ally**

Use one word to describe life. What are you thinking of? Happy, sad, incredible, miserable… I've pondered about this question day and night for the past seven years. But after the adventure that just happened, I've come to conclusion about how I would describe life. A mystery…

* * *

"I refuse to go on this death trap that floats on water!" Ally exclaimed squeezing the nearby lamp post with all her strength. Lester, Ally's father, had booked them to stay on a two week cruise which Ally definitely did not want to go on.

"Honey, come on! It'll be the best experience you'll have! You can see exotic sea creatures, meet new people-" Lester ranted to his daughter.

"Please you just want to go to the percussion instrument convention to get new bongos!" Ally yelled, squeezing the lamp post even harder. Her dad was a sucker for conventions and free stuff.

Lester grabbed Ally by the waist and started pulling. His light pull turned into a violent yanking, but Ally did not loosen her grip one bit. They both ignored the constant stares and terrified expressions from the strangers around them.

Why was Ally so petrified of ships? Three words… TI-TAN-IC! She would always say, "If it happened in real life, it can happen again!"

Lester sighed and rubbed sweat from his forehead that had formed from the vigorous workout. "Ally," he started softly, "you know I hate pulling this card." Ally hated making him pull it too. No matter how strong she tried to be, she always became vulnerable.

"You know that I hate telling you stuff about your mom who you hate. But I'm not doing this as punishment," Ally tried to block out his words even though it wouldn't help at all.

"This is something she would do ya know? Never have the guts to face her fears? But you are so much stronger than that, Ally. You can get on this boat and have a blast while she would complain about how she would want to leave," Lester always hated this.

Talking about his ex-wife like this made him feel guiltier every time. He always knew she was a good person, but he could never get Ally to understand that. When she moved to Panama, Ally always thought of her as bailing on them. Lester knew this was never the case.

Ally never wanted anything to do with her mother. She always felt abandonment when she thought of her. She felt pain thinking that her own mother left because she never wanted anything to do with her own husband and daughter. But this was never the reason why her parents divorced and Lilly, Ally's mother, moved to Panama.

"So just come on, Ally. Trust me you'll have so much fun," Lester held out his hand for her. Her expression was blank. It always was like that when she gave in. She put her tiny hand into his bigger hand and let him lead the way to the boat.

Lester was handed the key to the room that he and Ally were staying in- Room G6 which seemed too high for comfort. Ally coughed due to her dry throat and parched tongue. Lester handed his daughter one dollar and grabbed her suitcase. He headed upstairs while Ally put a dollar in the nearest vending machine. She reached for the water bottle in the slot and headed to the elevator.

Ally rode the elevator in silence. The elevator slowed down to level C and stopped suddenly. The doors slid open to reveal a beach blonde-headed boy and a crazy red-head. They both entered each carrying one huge bottle of who knows what. They all stood there in complete and utter silence.

Ally couldn't help but notice the tall blonde gaping over and over as if he was deciding against to talk every time his mouth opened. Shaking it off as if he habitually did that, she sipped her water and pretended not to notice. The bell rang signaling that they were on level G. She exited the elevator and headed for her room.

"Have you ever seen someone gape over and over as if it was like a habit?" Ally asked her father while jumping on the bed. The softness of the sheets and mattress felt so comforting considering they drove about an hour to the departure destination of the cruise.

"When a boy likes a girl, I've seen a boy do that," Lester nonchalantly said not wanting to mention he did that once when he tried speaking to her mother. Ally shook her head, denying that the boy was trying to talk to her. Boys never consider a bookworm who is afraid to even talk to a guy.

"Whatever, I'm going to crash early," Ally grabbed her toothbrush and pajamas and headed to the bathroom. She rinsed her brush, applied toothpaste, and started brushing her pearly teeth.

"Hey, before you sleep I want to tell some basic stuff from the handbook you need to know," Lester revealed the thick handbook for the cruise. Ally's eyes widened in shock, for she wondered how a handbook could be as thick as the book War and Peace. 

"Ok, you must be in your room by 12 a.m. and you can't leave until morning. No throwing things off the boat and into the water," Lester rambled on while his daughter brushed her teeth. _Sounds more like a children's field trip than a cruise, _Ally thought.

"One horn means breakfast, two horns mean lunch, three horns mean dinner, four horns mean a scheduled event and starting, and six horns mean sinking ship. Got that?" Lester finished closing the book with a slam. Ally finished changing and opened the door. She nodded her head.

Five hours had passed, specifically 1 A.M., and both Lester and Ally were in bed. Lester was sound asleep while his daughter was wide awake. She stared at the blank ceiling trying to become tired.

Considering that she would never get tired unless she did something, she snuck out. Was the Ally Dawson breaking the rules for the first time? She has never broken the rules before. _Well it's technically morning, _Ally told herself to feel less guilty.

Ally snuck down the stairs and tiptoed through the corridors until she found a certain room. There in the room was where the convention was being held that Lester was planning on going to tomorrow. Drum kits, cymbals, and any other kind of instrument you hit to make a sound was all there.

Ally stumbled upon a slick black piano that seemed absolutely beautiful to her. She slid onto the bench and ran her hands over the shiny white and black keys.

Before she could start playing, footsteps were heard from outside. Ally jumped from the bench causing it to fall making a loud crash. The footsteps were faster and closer than before. Freaking out, Ally crawled under the piano and used the piano bench to hide her face.

The person was just outside when a sound went off. _Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk! Honk! _The person turned around and sped away from the room. Relieved, Ally stood up and slowed her heart rate down.

Ally stopped in her tracks on her way to the door to think. _Why would the horn go off this late at night? _Ally recounted how many times it honked. _One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… The ship is sinking._

**Ok, I'm not abandoning my other story, Ally Dawson's take on a Cinderella Story, if you're reading it; I just wanted to do this idea because I thought it was a cool idea. PLZ Review and tell me if you like it or not.**


	2. Guilty-looking & Glue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

_5 hours before_

Two 15-year-olds each started filling one bottle with super glue. Austin and Dez were huge pranksters. What was their plan for today? They were going to glue the captain to the steering wheel for three hours.

"This is going to be great for the website!" Dez gushed washing his hands from the excess glue that got on his hand. Austin and Dez both had a website where they posted pranks. Austin wanted to post songs in hopes of being discovered but writing songs just wasn't his area of expertise.

"Hurry up; we have to sneak in before he locks his door in," Austin checked his watch, "thirty minutes." He picked up his bottle while Dez picked up the other one. The captain always locked his door when he leaves, so they needed to sneak in and do the prank while he's out.

Dez and Austin walked to the elevator where Austin pushed the up button. They waited for about twenty seconds before the double doors slid open. The two teenage boys entered the elevator to find that they wouldn't be alone. Inside was a petite brunette with brown doe eyes drinking water. Dez took no notice to her while Austin's stomach did flips at the sight of her.

They all rode in silence. Austin opened his mouth in an attempt to flirt yet nothing came out. He arched his eyebrows bewildered that he couldn't talk. He attempted again, but nothing came out. The elevator finally slowed down and the girl exited it.

Once she was out of sight, Dez started to chuckled. "Dude, that was so embarrassing. You should've seen your face," he said receiving a punch from his best friend. Aside from being humiliated, Austin pondered about what was wrong with him when she was there. He shook it off when they arrived at their stop.

Austin and Dez ducked, hid, and ran from the security guards that were wondering the halls. They finally stood outside of the control room where the captain was steering the boat. Austin gently turned the knob making almost no noise at all. They could see the captain talking on the phone with his back towards them. They scurried to some hiding spots. Austin snuck into a closet flooded with captain hats, boots, and blue coats while Dez snuck into a corner crouching behind a bushy plant.

"I don't have time for this, tell him he's grounded!" the captain yelled into the phone. He closed it with a snap before slamming the door behind him. Austin and Dez both sighed. They made it just in time.

Dez set the camera on a shelf that could view the whole room. Austin pushed a tall plant in front of it so the captain wouldn't get suspicious.

"You can't just go and vandalize a gym when you're dared to!" a familiar voice screamed from outside. Both frightened, Dez and Austin sped back to their hiding spaces knocking over a view papers and badges that we on a dresser.

The captain entered the room again and ranted into the phone to what they both assumed was his son.

_4 hours later_

The sound of a door slamming woke the teenagers. They both fell asleep once the captain started talking about how their founding fathers would be disappointed in him. Austin and Dez both thought about awful it would be if their father brought history into a fight.

"Ok he probably won't be gone for long so let's start gluing the wheel," Austin sleepily said while yawning. Dez turned on the camera to record everything. Austin started pouring the glue over the wooden wheel.

Austin and Dez started sweating from the intense heat. "It's so hot. I'll turn the fan on," Dez said going to the control panel and flipping a switch. It was then that the boat started teetering to the side.

"Dez you changed automatic to manual!" Austin said tossing the bottle to the side. Dez ran to the steering wheel to put the ship back on course. Austin sprinted to the switch and turned it back to automatic. They simultaneously sighed in relief.

"Austin we got a problem," Dez said struggling to free his hands from the steering wheel. Austin palmed his face in frustration. _This is not how I expected this prank to go, _he told himself.

Austin started tugging on his friend's hands to remove them. He yanked and yanked but then lost his grip. He flew back landing on the control panel. He started to get up, but a force was keeping him down. He was stuck too.

"Did you seriously throw the bottle over the control panel?" Dez said to his friend with one eyebrow up. Austin pursed his lips. "At least I didn't know there was glue while you touched the wheel willingly," Austin retorted.

Both boys started tugging and yanking hoping to break free. They did this over and over again until finally they both were freed. They then realized a problem. Buttons were all over Austin's back and arms and the wheel was still attached to Dez's hands. Sparks flew everywhere.

"Run," Dez said. Both he and Austin started sprinting towards the stairs. They jogged down the spiral stairs. That's when they heard it. The six honks and they both knew what that meant.

"We look as guilty as hell," Austin told his friend.

They both sped to the main deck ignoring the fact about how they looked. People were screaming and running to small row boats. The boat started to tilt causing a lot of people to fall and slide to the end of the boat. A wave splashed over the boat soaking everyone. Austin and Dez both tripped sliding down to the rail.

Dez fell off the boat but luckily the wheel got caught to the rail. Austin slid through the railing and headed towards the water but caught Dez's shoe. They both hung there while they gripped for dear life, their hearts pounding.

More people slid through the railing holding on to something or someone. Austin noticed the girl from the elevator gripping onto the side of the both for dear life. She was screaming bloody mercy for her father. The scene just broke his heart.

That's when a wave the size of a tsunami started moving towards them. That's when Austin knew. _This is it, my final breath, _Austin thought to himself loosening his grip a little. The humungous wave hit and everything was gone. All that was left was the captain's wheel on the side of the ship.

**Like it? Hate it? PLZ REVIEW!**


	3. Names & Not Knowing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

A soft palm caressed Ally's face. She was in a world of darkness but she could still feel. She felt a warm soft surface under her that was lifting her.

"Do you think she's dead? Can I use her corpse for a scary video?" a guy said from above her. The voice was unfamiliar so Ally had no clue as to who he was. She then heard a smack followed by a wince.

"Shut up dummy, she's still alive," a girl said alongside the boy. Ally chose this time to try and open her. She was blinded by the intense sunlight. She squinted and rubbed her eyes with a free hand for her other was gripped by the wrist.

She blinked furiously so she could regain clearness in her eyes. Once she could get a view, she found three people hovering over her. The girl to her far left was a Latino with extremely curly hair. Next to her was a red head wearing striped board shorts and a black shirt with green polka dots everywhere. They made him look like a clown. Finally, there was the person caressing her face and gripping her wrist. The guy had beach-blonde hair and chocolate eyes. She couldn't help notice the familiarity of him.

Ally sat up causing the people around her to jump back in surprise. Ally took in her environment. Hot sand under her, clear blue skies, waves crashing onto shore and then running away, and what looked like a jungle in front of her, she felt like she was on a beach. But what shocked her was that there were no buildings on the other side. There was no one there other than them four. And finally, the ocean circled around them.

Ally shot up and started walking around back and forth. "How come there's no one else here? How come the ocean is preventing us from going onto any other land? How come I don't know you guys?" Ally started hyperventilating. The three other people rushed to her side telling her to breathe.

"Girl-" the red-head started. "I have a name you know!" Ally yelled interrupting him. He fell to the ground and cradled up into a ball yelling an apology over and over.

Just when it couldn't get any crazier, the curly haired girl starting ranting about how she lost her phone and all her favorite clothes. With the petite girl breathing deeply in-and-out, the other girl crying because her new phone was probably in the stomach of a whale, and the red-head rocking back and forth screaming about how he wanted his mommy, the blonde had had enough.

"Stop!" he yelled causing the three of them to freeze in their tracks. The tan boy inhaled deeply taking in the moment. He was freaking out as well, but he was doing a better job at keeping it in than the rest. He glanced towards the brown-eyed beauty to his right who looked like she was going to break down and sob soon.

"I'm Austin I live in Panama and that lunatic over there," he gestures towards the guy amusing playing with sand, "is Dez." Austin thought it might help if they talked about something other than whales eating phones and people wanting their mommies. He walked over to the girl he so desperately wanted to speak to since the elevator incident.

"Hey," he softly said to the girl. He couldn't help but realize how he towered over her. He felt like a giant compared to her. "Why don't you tell us who you are," he warily touched her shoulder. He felt her loosen under his hand.

"I'm Ally Dawson, I live in Miami with my dad-" she stopped mid-sentence at the thought of her father. Her eyes went wide and she turned around and ran into the jungle. She screamed over and over for her father. Austin sprinted towards the jungle calling for Ally (he couldn't forget her name if he wanted to). Soon enough, the other two started running after them as well.

Ally fought through the trees, the vines, and the insects that were in her way. The three other teenagers followed her commanding her to stop. She kept on running. Ally ran until a branch that popped out of nowhere caused her to fall the opposite direction she was heading to. The pain in her head was excruciating, but Ally didn't want to stop running until her father was found. Unfortunately for her, the others caught up to her just in time to hold her down from running.

"Ally, you need to calm down! If you run off then you'll get lost as well," Austin tried to soothe her. He engulfed her with his arms to prevent her from sprinting off. The other girl was standing on one side while Dez stood on the other.

"My dad is probably out there dying from starvation or dehydration or heat stroke and he needs me!" Ally yelled struggling to free herself which caused Austin tighten his grip (not that he was complaining or anything).

"We don't even know if he's on the island," the girl stated. Austin glared at her. Austin knew she didn't mean for it to sound insincere or anything, but it would hurt him if someone told him that.

From the look on Ally's face, they could all tell she was broken. It was like seeing her get stab in the heart with a dagger. Her face went pale and her body was motionless. Austin loosened his grip where his arms were loosely circling her waist. Ally then plopped down to the ground getting covered with sand and grass.

"Ally I didn't mean to upset you," the girl who everyone had yet to know the name of said. Ally didn't even glance at her. She just stared blankly out to the ocean.

"I needed to know the truth," Ally began while twiddling the fabric of pajama shirt. "I needed to know that my dad may not even be alive or that I might not ever see him again and I needed to know that the chances that all of us being found are slim."

Ally looked down shedding a tear here and there but quickly wiping them away. Austin stared at the Latino girl without even blinking. He frowned while she palmed her forehead. Austin looked around staring at the trees swaying back and forth from the wind. The wind started to caress all their faces which felt very comforting to all three of them.

"What's your name, I never caught it," Ally blurted out after a long, painful silence. Everyone just stared at her with slight shock and disbelief that she moved on from the heart-breaking thought.

It was a frightening thought to think about. None of them knew what the future has planned for them. None of them knew if they would ever get off the island. None of them knew if there were any survivors. None of them knew how they were going to survive. None of them knew anything at this point.

"Trish, my name is Trish," the girl, now known as Trish, replied with a small smile. Ally returned the smile. She wiped the last of her tears away and rose up from sitting on the ground. She wiped herself off from the sand that had attached to her.

"Now that we all know everyone's names, I just have one question," Austin said. Dez, Trish, and Ally stared at him waiting to continue. "What do we do now?"

**PLZ REVIEW! They are appreciated and thank for the reviews you have sent.**


	4. Aiming & Awkwardness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

"First thing's first, we need to find water, food, and shelter," Ally stated to her three companions around her. After rounds of shock and sobs, each of them finally soothed down.

After her breakdown about the possibility of her dad being lost, Ally was the only one to stay calm. Unlike the others, they started to spaz out including Austin. He was calm at the beginning but once he thought about his little sister and parents, he lost it. Austin's little sister is about five years of age. Her name is Elise and Austin loves her to death. Now knowing that she won't have his shoulder to cry on or his humor to brighten her day made him uneasy.

Dez and Trish were freaking about things that had less importance than others. Instead of worrying about how their families are doing, they worried about electronics and pets. Dez worried about who his dog would talk to without him there (even though he's not supposed to because of his dad). Trish worried about how many jobs she would have to get now that her cell phone and laptop are lost at sea. They were so frazzled; they started taking it out on one another. Austin and Ally both knew Trish and Dez were going to love each other (note to sarcasm).

"Hey look, water! Found it," Dez exclaimed pointing to the ocean and giving himself a pat on the back. Trish rolled her eyes at him.

"She means fresh water you moron," Trish retorted while folding her arms. Dez scrunched his nose and frowned in aggravation of the short girl with the huge temper.

Ally wiped some sweat from her forehead. It was so hot being in pajamas. She found that they all looked kind of ridiculous. Ally herself was in a white tank-top with a plain pink shirt over it and light blue pajama pants. Austin was in a plain red V-neck shirt with black sweatpants. Dez still had on his striped shorts and polka-dotted shirt. Trish, however, looked the most outrageous. Here she was on a tropical island with zebra print pajamas that covered everything but her head. Ally could tell that she was burning up.

"To prevent from getting lost alone, how about we have partners," Austin suggested. Ally found that as a brilliant idea and not just because she was scared of any beetles hurting her. She was ok with the idea as long as she didn't get Dez; he freaked her out a little bit.

The problem with that plan was who would be with whom. Austin for some odd reason volunteered Trish to be with Dez. He claimed that she was the only one who could keep him in order. Trish wasn't too fond of this idea. She wanted to be with Austin because he could carry everything while she would "supervise." Since everyone was fighting, Ally suggested sticks.

"Here's how this is going to work," Ally started randomly grabbing four sticks, "the pair with the two largest sticks will be partners and the pair with the two smallest sticks will be partners ok?" Everyone nodded.

Austin was the first to pick. He grabbed an extremely short one that wasn't even as big as his pinky. Trish picked one that was about the size of her ring finger. Dez was next to pick. It was a surprise about how long it took him to decide considering there were only two sticks left. He finally picked one about the same size as Trish's much to both of their dismay. Ally looked at hers that was a little bigger than Austin's but not by much.

Trish grunted and grabbed Dez's ear to pull him away. "Hey meet up at the beach before it gets dark!" Austin yelled after them. The only reply he got was a wince from a Dez and a Spanish word from Trish which he did not want to know the meaning of.

Austin and Ally were left alone. For a moment, they stood in silence but Ally started walking which caused Austin to follow like a lost puppy. Austin himself was burning up. He was wearing sweatpants after all. He questioned how Ally barely had sweat on her and that her hair was still perfectly neat. His hair was a complete mess.

"See anything useful?" Ally asked turning around revealing her fiery red face. She felt like having a heat stroke. He noticed how red her face was and wondered if his face was just as bad.

"Not really," He replied placing a hand on a nearby palm tree and putting all his weight on it. He noticed her tugging at her shirt. If his face wasn't red before, it certainly was now.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to take this off," Ally stated.

"What!" Austin exclaimed his voice high and squeaky. His hand slipped from its position on the tree causing him to lose balance and hit his head on the tree. He let out a grunt and rubbed his head from the now forming knot. He opened his eyes to find her in a white tank-top with her pink shirt in her hand.

Ally rolled her eyes at him and walked away. Austin mentally slapped himself for that and physically hit his head again on the tree. He started following her again this time keeping his distance.

After that incident, he knew for sure he had no chance with her. First, she thinks he has some kind of condition after gaping over and over again in the elevator and now she thinks he's some kind of pervert. Austin for some reason didn't want to give up on her though. For starters, she was naturally beautiful; she was not wearing makeup. She also seemed like a passionate girl; she was the only one to worry about her family other than him.

"Austin, look what I found," Ally yelled pointing up to a tree. Austin jogged over to her spot and looked up to find coconuts. A different tree near it had bananas.

Ally grabbed a rock and aimed it to the coconut. Her first attempt was a fail for she threw it at the leaf instead of the coconut. She frowned and grabbed another rock to aim, but Austin took it.

"Let me show you how a man does it," he joked. Ally put her hands on her hips and watched him throw it. Austin brought his arm back and flung it forward releasing the rock in his grip. Unlike he wanted it to, the rock missed the tree altogether.

"I've seen five-year-olds throw better than that," Ally sarcastically retorted grabbing another rock. She hurled it forward and hit the coconut but it didn't plummet.

Austin and Ally noticed that the light was dimming in the sky. Ally sighed at the sight of the dark sky.

"We better head back," she said starting to head back. Again, Austin followed her as if she was in charge. They walked in silence, a really awkward silence. After the incident earlier, Austin thought she didn't want to even be near her.

Ally wanted to keep her distance from that boy. He seemed like nothing but trouble, but she had to deal with him since they all needed each other to survive. Austin of course was incredibly good looking, but those are usually the ones Ally wanted to avoid. She had a handsome boyfriend a long time ago but he cheated on her a week into their relationship. Then a cute guy asked her to the dance, but then dumped her when he got a better offer. The only true boyfriend she had was a guy named Ned. He wasn't the best looker in school but he was an amazing boyfriend. Unfortunately, he moved away.

"So, um, how many boyfriends have you have?" Austin said trying to make small talk. Ally glanced back. It was odd question since she was just pondering about her past. It was as if he could read her mind which freaked her out.

"Why do you ask that?" she retorted making her way past the huge palm leaves. Ally slowed down to where she was side by side with her friend.

"Just wondering," he shrugged and stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. The temperature was starting the cool down to where it was a very comfortable temperature to them. Ally held up her ring, pointer, and middle finger indicating three.

"What about you?" she asked while folding her arms. She figured she had the right to know how many girlfriends he had. She was actually very curious about this. Was he a player or not?

"Eight," he responded. Ally bit the bottom of her lip. Was eight bad? She didn't know. It beat her record but most of the people she knew had around that many and they all were sixteen.

Austin and Ally arrived back to the beach to find Trish on Dez's back pulling his hair. Ally chose to ignore it and scoured around to see if they brought anything back. All she really found was a pile of leaves.

_This is going to be a long night, _Ally thought to himself.

**PLZ REVIEW they are appreciated and thank you for the reviews you have given me. **


	5. Shivering & Starry Nights

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

Sleep was something that didn't want to come to Ally. An unwanted chill would run down Ally's spine causing her to shiver every few minutes. She desperately tried to use the leaves as a blanket, but they were no use. The dead leaves scratched her smooth skin causing her to itch. She eventually gave up and set all the leaves aside.

Ally glanced over to all her new companions. Trish was sprawled all over the ground with her mouth wide open. Dez, however, was curled into a ball. He would occasionally snore which irritated Ally quite much. Austin was lying on his stomach with his head in his entangled arms. He frequently switched his position, lying on his back with his hands relaxing on his stomach then change again.

The main reason to no rest was the future. This was all Ally could think about. What did the future hold for them? Only time could tell. Time seemed like their enemy, their antagonist. No food or water would eventually get to them and death would be inevitable. This is what frightened her.

What if it was true? What if it came to that point in time that the beating of the heart just stopped? What if it came to that dramatic moment when one of her new friends' chest stopped beating or hot breath quit coming from the mouth?

It finally came to that time for Ally. She curled up into a ball and whimpered. Her teeth chattered and she wept silently but anyone awake could hear her sobs. She began to hiccup. Teeth chattering, uncontrollable weeps, noisy hiccups, it was a painful combination.

"Ally," Austin said from behind her. She jumped in surprise thinking she was the only one awake. She also felt a hint of guilt for stirring him with her loud racket.

She tossed to the other side to face Austin. He stared at her wide-awake. He had actually been awake for hours. He too worried about what were to happen. He had prayed for a miracle, to be rescued from this island and return home.

The thirst and hunger was also getting to him. Never in his life had he been this thirsty. He's gone a couple of days before barely drinking anything. He figured that the thought that he wouldn't wake up and be able to find water in the fridge made him worry.

Austin studied Ally. Her face was stained from the tears and she would hiccup every few seconds. Sand was mixed into her hair and covered most of her clothes. Her skin appeared rough from goose bumps. He couldn't help but notice how much she was shaking.

"You-," he started, but couldn't finish. How could he say something that didn't sound, well, wrong? He could try to soothe her and say everything will be ok, but he couldn't lie. Things probably wouldn't be fine. There's was a chance that they would be found and be okay, but that chance was slim. It was extremely slim.

"Calm down before you run out of water in your system," Austin finished quite lamely.

Ally's chest heaved in and out slowly. Deep breaths came from her mouth causing the water running down her face to halt. She had finally relaxed.

Austin grinned slightly and stared into the sky. It was a clear night. Every star was out gazing down at the island. The moon was out too, it was the brightest thing in the sky. The moon was full and brightly shined on the island, illuminating it.

"Can I ask you something?" Ally asked delicately gliding her shaky fingers through the sand making unknown objects. Austin nodded in response.

"Do you think we'll be found while we're still alive?" Ally asked.

Austin had no idea how to reply. He was at a loss of words. Just like earlier, he didn't want to lie to her yet he didn't want her to lose hope.

"I honestly don't know," he replied. Ally turned to her back to look up into space. Sadness and fright washed over her face.

"But, hey," Austin started causing her to avert her eyes from the sky back to him, "we don't need to lose hope and we don't need to give up."

Ally nodded before curling back into a ball. It was the middle of the night, usually the coldest time of the night. Her shivering got worst and her hiccups had returned.

"I don't get how you are this cold," Austin joked. He found the temperature to be quite comfortable. The chill of the wind would make him shake a few times, but it wasn't that icy.

"I'm a generally cold person; I can get frostbite in this weather," Ally retorted. It was true. Her skin could feel frosty in 70 degree Fahrenheit weather.

How he wanted to wrap his strong arms around her diminutive waist and run his long fingers through her hair and get every grain of sand out. He could not however for he only knew her for a few days. He also could not find the right words to tell her.

"Keep it down! I can't sleep with all the teeth-chattering!" Dez grunted before returning to sleep in an instance.

Ally rolled her eyes and brought her knees the closest she could to her chest. Austin watched her until her breathing was even and steady. She had finally fallen asleep. Austin turned to his side. His empty stomach grumbled; it's been a day since he ate. He knew he needed food soon. But he eventually fell asleep, not worrying about his vacant stomach and dry mouth.

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, etc. It means a lot to me so I just thought I'd tell you. PLZ review **


	6. Scaldered Skin & Scary News

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

Ally awoken drenched in sweat. The blazing sun had enough heat to make her sweat in her sleep. She wiped her forehead rather disgusted at the slimy water that had formed on her skin. She only imagined how wet and frizzy her hair must have been. She felt the surface under her. It was the soft sand, but this sand started to feel hot, scorching actually. It took her a moment to realize that the sand had started to blister her once smooth skin. She flew to her feet, blowing heavily on her reddish skin.

She tried to ignore her stinging skin. She found two piles of leaves unoccupied while finding Dez on the other pile, stirring. His skin was unblemished, with the exception of his freckles. Ally noted to next time use the leaves to rest on, for it was keeping the skin from harm's way.

She questioned herself as to where Austin and Trish could be. She hated the idea not knowing where they were and that she was left with Dez. Minutes alone with Dez, she shuddered.

_Please get back fast, _she pleaded in her mind.

Ally's eyes scoured the jungle that was settled in the middle of the island. Almost no movement was made other than bristling of palm tree leaves from an ocean breeze. That breeze-it felt amazing against her scorched skin. She sighed heavily from the air. For once while being stranded, she felt relaxed. She didn't feel stressed at all.

That was until she heard the noise. The noise signaling that something was going to drive her insane; it was Dez waking up.

"No!" he exclaimed. He was now on his feet. He dramatically ran back and forth with a look of frightfulness washed on his face.

"What?" Ally asked scared now.

Dez stopped and smiled. "Nothing just wanted to trick you." He laughed heartily while pointing her way. Ally growled under her breath now slowing her heart which happened to be beating a mile a minute.

"Where's Austin and Trish?" he asked when his chuckling had died. Ally just shrugged and plopped down on her stack of dead leaves. She faced towards the ocean hoping to be unbothered by Dez, but it just so happens that it made him sit next to her.

"I had a pet rock once. He didn't do much."

"Have you ever had cilantro? I dumped the entire thing in my mouth and I was coughing for months! Ha Ha!"

"I love the smell of your hair, what did you put I it?" he was now sniffing Ally's hair much to her dismay. Her face was beet red from frustration that that boy caused.

Ally twisted her head towards Dez and answered, "Sweat." Dez had stopped inhaling her scent. He sat frozen and in dead silence while still gripping her loose strain of hair in between his long fingers.

"…sweat…Awesome!" he went to inhale her scent once more but Ally darted up at sound of footsteps. That and that Dez was officially freaking her out.

Trish followed by Austin (always the follower it seems) trudged back. Being the only ones up early this morning, they decided that they should scour around for anything useful. They definitely found something helpful, but there is always bad news delivered with a good one.

"Where have you two been?" Ally growled at them two. They all glanced back at Dez to find him playing yet again with the grains of sand. "He caused me to have a panic attack, he told me about his pet rock, and he sniffed my hair loving the scent of sweat!"

Trish shot an apologetic stare to Ally while Austin did nothing. He is very much aware of Dez's weirdness-he had been since they were five. Austin learned to love the guy just the way he is; he was the brother he never had. Austin found this behavior of Dez's to be frankly normal.

"We have some good news," Trish tried her best to sound enthusiastic. "We also have some bad news," Austin pitched in. He deadpanned, being very unreadable. You could hear Trish gulp which meant it was not good, not good at all.

Dez had now joined them with a blank expression also. Ally was now very questioning. How bad could the news be? They are already struck on a deserted island with no contact of any humans, food, shelter, or water. How much worse could it get?

"We found a watering hole," Trish stated twitching her head to the side. Ally now felt elated. They had found a watering hole and they happened to know where some food was.

"Fantastic! We have water and Austin and I found food yesterday!" Ally thought back to yesterday. The pretty awkward day with Austin, she chose not to think too much about it. Ally started to ask which direction it was located until she saw their faces-cold, stone faces.

"It's almost dried out; I'd say it'd last us a week if we ration well," Austin specified matter-of-factly. Who can blame him? He'd been to Wilderness Boy Scouts camps ever since he can remember which has been coming very useful lately.

Ally's shoulders slumped. "That's ok, if there's one hole there's bound to be more right?" Ally supposed trying desperately to lighten up the spirits of everyone. She started to stride in the direction she believed to be the way. The other three made no movement of any muscle.

After watching Ally take a few steps towards the opposite direction, Austin spoke, "That's not the bad news, Ally."

Ally halted dead in her tracks, her toes digging into the almost scalding sand. She didn't mind. What she did mind was that there was to be more bad news. And it seemed that this information was going to be much worse than the almost desiccated watering hole.

"What is it?" Dez asked in a serious tone completely out of his character. Ally spun around in a fluid motion to face the others. Trish was biting nails and squinting her eyes as if holding back tears; she wasn't crying though. "We rather you guys see for yourselves."

Trish, being the leader she is, led the way while the other three trailed behind. No one spoke; no one wanted too. They walked in a line like kindergarteners do. Trish was in the front, Dez was behind her, Ally trailed a little far from Dez while Austin was in the back. His chest was almost able to touched Ally's back.

After twists and turns following the little markers Austin had made with large rocks, they had finally arrived. There the water was. There was only enough to fill up an inflatable kiddie pool. Trish and Austin allowed Ally and Dez to take a sip since they had already drunk some earlier.

"So what is so bad you want to show us?" Ally asked once done with her drink. She sighed at how good it felt when the cool lukewarm water trickled down her throat. Dez was lying on the ground cheering softly up to the sky almost doing a mini-dance.

"Over there," Trish raised her finger warily and leisurely towards ground hidden by palm leaves and tall grass. Her hand shook uncontrollably. Dez shuffled to his feet. He and Ally walked gently towards the area.

They pushed aside the leaves and made their way through. Ally walked through, but stepped on something. It was hard yet soft. She almost felt afraid to look down, but when she did she wished she hadn't. She had marched on a hand, a motionless hand, which had connected to a lifeless body. She yelped. There on the ground was not one, not two, but three dead bodies.

"They died not too long ago," Austin identified walking over the bodies. Ally wondered how he could feel alright being so near them. She wanted to get as far away as she could.

"This one died from eating possibly some fatal food," he pointed towards the one farthest to the right. It was a teenage girl with blonde hair. Her neck was swollen and she had red patches all over her skin. "Or she ate something she was allergic to."

He then moved towards a very tan guy about the same age as the girl. He happened to look very similar to the girl. Austin pointed towards him, "This one was an animal attacked; I think it was a snake bite." There were two holes in his left forearm where blood had come out from. All of them knew it meant that the snake had poisonous venom.

He moved to the last victim. He was a middle-aged man with black hair with tints of gray. "Natural causes," he muttered. It was all he had to say.

Ally was holding back tears from the gory scene. It almost made her want to puke. It also made her even more petrified than she already was. Dez was gaping at the scene in front of him while Trish was breathing heavily.

"This island is deadly," Austin uttered, "and if we aren't careful, we could die in an instant."

**The ending is a little gory and scary but I wanted something dramatic to catch readers' attentions. PLZ review and tell me what you thought of it.**


	7. Flashbacks & Fishing Poles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

_A young Ally Dawson, age four to be exact, sat at the top of the spiral staircase hugging her cuddly teddy bear. Down the stairs was the sound of arguing, two adults. She was way too young-way too young to be experiencing this. Her parents were fighting, bickering about things Ally was too young to understand. She, however, wasn't too young to not know something was wrong with her loving parents._

_ Months had gone by, almost a year, and Ally still heard them. Never once did they fight without waking up their only daughter. Every night when she was supposed to be in bed, she sat at the top of the staircase hugging Mr. Cuddles, her bear. She watched the shadows of them two. Their arms flung in every direction and their mouths opened and closed from yelling. Ally was still too young to understand that they were arguing about financial and personal problems._

_ Ally, now six years of age, stood in front of her mother. Bags were being packed into a minivan by ladies unfamiliar to Ally. Her dad was waiting in the kitchen leaving Ally alone with her mother. Lilly, Ally's mother, crouched down to Ally's height._

_ "Where are you going, mommy?" little Ally asked. Lilly sighed and cupped her daughters face with one hand. She caressed Ally's tiny face looking her straight in the eye._

_ "Mommy is taking a little vacation," she lied. Lilly didn't have the heart to tell her the truth at least not now. She and Lester both decided that they would tell their daughter when she was a little older, specifically around eight. _

_ "When will you be back?" Ally queried. She looked so innocent and bewilder. _

_ Lilly brought her hand back in set it in her lap. Her eyes watered. "We will see each other again." She kissed Ally's forehead before walking out the door. _

_ Ally awoke in the middle of the night, expecting to hear the screaming from below. There was nothing. She lightly paced down the steps holding her teddy bear tightly. She reached the white door that contained the master bedroom. It creaked while she opened it which awoke her father._

_ "Ally, sweetie, why you up so late?" he asked while rubbing his eyes. Ally expected to see her mother next to him but the place was vacant. "I miss her, daddy."_

_ Lester motioned for her to come which she obeyed to. She hopped onto the large bed and sunk into the warm covers next to her dad. He engulfed his little girl into his arms where they both fell asleep. Lilly didn't just walk out of the door that day; she walked out of Ally's life._

* * *

A light shaking awoke Ally. Her crusty eyes unsealed from her deep sleep. She saw that it was night, the middle of it. The moon shaped like a crest was settled in the middle of the black sky. A hand gripped her side and continued to shake her. Ally moved to her back to find Austin staring down at her.

How are they still alive? Earlier that day, after recovering from the traumatic event of discovering the still bodies, they had made their way to the fruit trees they had found earlier. How did they get the food? Let's just say it wasn't easy.

After periods of attempting to climb up the tree, throwing objects to knock something down, and climbing on top of each other, they managed to acquire eight bananas and two coconuts. Each of them was able to eat two bananas, but none of them drank any coconut milk. How could they? They had no way to crack it open.

Ally sat up and crossed her legs similar to Austin. "Why you still up?" she questioned. Austin had a long, thick stick in his right hand and had a quite sharp rock in his other hand. A vine was in his lap and a stack of thinner and smaller sticks and other rocks were in a pile. Complements of Dez.

"Since we don't have much food options, I decided to see if I could make a fishing pole out of this stuff Dez collected," he clarified. He started to sharpen the end of a stick. "Maybe I should just stand in the ocean and stab some fish with this because I have no idea what I should do next."

Ally giggled at this but then frowned. "I hate fish," she stated. Shrimp, cat fish, and fish sticks- she hated it all. Never in her life has she learned to love this food nor has she ever wanted to. Fish are slimy to her, so why would she want to put that in her mouth. Of course, she knows it's cooked, but still it's disgusting to her.

"Yeah but," he wrapped his masculine hand around her scrawny arm, "you need the meat and proteins." His entire hand could fit around her forearm; his thumb was able to touch his index finger when wrapped around. "You just have a huge hand," she argued pulling her arm away. Austin smiled at her while she pouted. He found it rather adorable.

Ally gazed at Austin sharpening the stick. As time went by, it got sharper and sharper. Finally, he quit and it was razor-sharp. He set the stick to the side. He could see in the corner of his eye that she was shaking almost uncontrollably.

"You were having a nightmare," he stated. Ally took her eyes away from the dangerous stick to look at Austin. She wondered how he could tell. "Your breathing was uneasy, you moved from side to side, and you were mumbling a little."

"My little sister does the same thing," he clarified. Ally pulled her knees close to her chest hoping to warm up a little. "You want to talk 'bout it?"

Ally instantly wanted to tell him no. Ally has never told anyone about her past, not even her one closest friend from home. _Telling someone a story is like living in it all over again, _Ally always said. The pain was always unbearable for her; no daughter should grow up without a mother. She, however, felt like she could trust Austin. But she would tell him later, when she knew he was trustworthy.

"Maybe later, I don't want to talk about it now," she assured him. "Alright," he softly replied. He always thought that no one should be pressured into doing something that they didn't want or weren't ready to do and it seemed that Ally was far from ready to come out with it.

Ally yawned. Her eyes squeezed shut causing them to water. She was tired-very tired. "You should try to sleep," Austin laid his hand on her shoulder comfortingly before turning around and lying down.

Ally looked around. Waves chased each other onto shore before running back down into the ocean. Wind caused a whistling sound through the air, rustled leaves, and caused a chill to run down her back. It was dark, but Ally could see shadows moving around her.

"I don't think I can," she said sheepishly. Austin flipped to his other side to face Ally. She was on her back cautiously glancing at her surroundings. It looked like she was just waiting for a monster to grab and eat her.

Instead of replying, Austin inched closer to her. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her up to his chest. Ally was taken by surprise to this and was very stiff, but he never let go. Eventually, she loosened up. She actually felt comfortable in his arms; she felt safe from the dangers of the island.

Ally felt Austin's chest move in and out slowly and realized that he was fast asleep. Warmth engulfed her body and she had stopped shivering. She didn't take notice to the moving shadows anymore. All she focused on was the safety she felt from being in his arms.

**PLZ review and tell me what you thought of it. **


End file.
